


We All Love Steve Harrington

by lesliekenobay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Season 2 spoilers, That is all, we love steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliekenobay/pseuds/lesliekenobay
Summary: Just a collection of Steve Harrington/Reader imagines!





	1. Canceled Date (Steve Harrington/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you had to cancel your date with Steve because you have to babysit your sister, Steve invites himself over and manages to show you a completely different side to him.

It wasn’t every night your parents would leave you to take care of your 8 month old sister, but after your father got a promotion at his job, they wanted to celebrate. You really didn’t want to ruin their celebration, so you offered to take care of little Anna for as long as they needed you to.

The only bad part was that you had to cancel your date with your boyfriend. You were dating Steve Harrington, the “King” of the school. He had told he really didn’t care about that title, and it was a bit stupid. You have been dating for at least 3 months, and your parents absolutely adored him, and you like to think his parents adore you too.

Anyway, Steve had been a bit upset when you told him you had to cancel. You were both going to watch a movie at his house since you worked at the theater and didn’t want to be there any longer than you needed to.

“Come on (y/n), we’ve been planning this for a week,” Steve said over the phone, you sighed.

“I know, I know- maybe tomorrow I can come over,” you said, feeling bad. Steve was silent for a moment.

“I’ll let it slide this time, but you have to promise me that we’ll spend the whole day together.” You furrowed your eyebrows.

“The whole day?” you asked, you can see him nodding.

“Yup! To make up for all the other times you had to cancel!” You scoffed.

“I only canceled once before this!” you claimed, he hummed.

“All day tomorrow so clear your schedule, babe,” You were silent for a moment, before a smile grew on your lips.

“I’ll get to that…I’m really sorry, Steve,” you apologized again.

“It’s alright (y/n), what are you doing anyway, I didn’t even ask,”

“I have to watch Anna, my parents are going out to celebrate or something,” you shrugged, moving on your stomach, holding your phone against your ear.

“You have to babysit?” he asked, his voice changing suddenly, like he was excited. You nodded as if he could see you.

“Yeah- I’m not canceling on you for no reason,” you laughed, Steve laughed as well. Your heart sped up because you really loved hearing his laugh.

“You know what- our date is not being canceled, tell your parents I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” Your smile fell, and you tilted your head.

“What?”

“You heard me! I’ll be there in ten minutes,” You could just hear him get up, and grab his car keys. You sat up.

“Steve! My parents aren’t going to like it if my boyfriend comes over while they’re gone- they might think-”

“Come on- we’re going to babysit, that’s all! I’ll see you in ten minutes! Love you!” Your jaw dropped. Was he seriously going to come over?

“(y/n)?” his voice broke you out of your thoughts and you shook off.

“I love you too, but if my parents turn you away at the door- don’t blame me!” He laughed, and you did too, before the line went dead.

Your parents were just on their way out, your mom’s hair all done up and pretty, and your dad in his best suit, you wondered just where exactly they were going. You held Anna in your arms, not quite sure how to tell them that Steve was inviting himself over and will probably be at the door in 2 seconds.

“We’ll be back around 11, (y/n), the pizza just got delivered so you won’t have to cook…you know where Anna’s food is, and-”

“I know dad,” you cut him off. He paused and just smiled.

“Okay then…well…I think we’ll be on our wa-”

“Hey-um…I kind of had a date tonight with Steve, so I told him our date was canceled,” your mom and dad watched you, listening intently to your words, “And he kind of invited himself over to help watch- and I tried to tell him no- but he wouldn’t listen so…he kind of is-”

“Already here! Hey there Mr. and Mrs. (y/l/n),” Steve was suddenly at your doorstep, smile on his lips, and hair all perfect and thick. You parents turned around, staring at him while you held you breath. Steve gave your parents a smile that had won them over the first time you brought him over for dinner.

It was your mother who turned to look at you first, nodding slowly.

“Yeah…okay…so Steve’s here…” Your dad turned around too, and you can just feel them about to say “go the hell home steve”.

Steve’s eyes caught yours as your parents now stared at one another, as if having some mind conversation with their eyes. You gave him an ‘are you serious’ look, he just smirked and shrugged.

Your dad suddenly turned to you, giving you a hard look.

“What are you guys going to do?” he interrogated, you were about to speak when Steve did instead.

“Well we were supposed to see a movie- so we’re going to watch a movie,” he suddenly held up some random movie you couldn’t tell what, “After Anna goes to sleep of course- we’ll mostly just be babysitting- also…” he looked at your dad, “Congratulations on that promotion, that’s really, really cool,”

Your dad smiled, “Thank you Steve,” you watched the interaction with wide eyes, “It’ll be really good for us,” Steve nodded.

“I bet, I bet- and Mrs. (y/l/n), new haircut?” Your mother smiled, “Looks great!”

“You’re too sweet Steve…how long will you be here?” she asked, he held his hand out to you.

“Until you guys come home, so she won’t be here all alone,” his eyes met yours, and your cheeks brightened up. Your parents were silent, before your dad nodded.

“Alright- if it gets too late…I better see you on the couch,” he pointed at Steve, who nodded quickly, his hair not even moving.

“Of course…you two have fun tonight…”

You chewed the inside of your cheek. Steve Harrington never ceased to amaze you. When your parents finally left, it was just you, your boyfriend, and Anna. Steve stood before you, holding both his arms before him.

“Smooth, am I right?” he asked, you just shook your head, fighting a smile.

“I can’t believe my parents even fell for that- that was lame,” you laughed, he shrugged.

“I’m a pretty good guy if you haven’t noticed- I can do a lot of things,” You reached out and hit his shoulder lightly, before trying to get passed him. He suddenly grabbed your free arm, and leaned down, pressing his lips to yours.

Anna began to whine once you pulled away from Steve, he looked down at her, resting his hands on his hips before reaching out to grab her. You handed her over.

“Someone must be hungry,” he said, resting her on his hip. She just began to cry, calling out for their mom. Steve frowned, “Nope…mama’s not here- it’s just your sister and her handsome boyfriend,” You rolled your eyes playfully as you wandered over to the kitchen, and began to prepare her food.

Steve entered after, a crying Anna still in his arms.

“So let’s see what’s on the menu, ah there’s a pizza…obviously not for you…” he snatched away one of the jars of baby food you had just set down, holding it close to his eyes to read, “A vegetable mix…wow it must suck be a baby,” You just watched, amused by him.

Anna stopped crying for a moment, starring at the food. Steve noticed and scoffed.

“You like this stuff? Well…if it gets you stop crying…”

“Oh my god Steve,” you suddenly laughed, he turned to you, eyes shining.

“What?”

“You’ve never been this way with her, and now you are and I think it’s become my favorite thing about you,” you smirked, taking back the babyfood and opening it.

“Your favorite thing about me? What was it before?” he asked, curious as he set Anna down in the high chair, next to the small table.

“I’ll tell you later,” you winked, and Steve smirked softly.

“Good. Keeping it pg, I like that (y/n), knowing there’s a child not even a year old here,” you shook your head while you let out a laugh. Steve was suddenly next to you, hands leaning on the counter behind him.

You turned around, looking up at him with Anna’s food in your hands, “Grab some plates for us yeah?”

“Oh yeah…you must not be able to reach them…well good thing I’m here…your parents made a good call letting me stay you know-”

If it were possible, you would be on the floor laughing right now because he was being so damn weird and funny right now. You knew he could be this way, but not as much as he was right now. You kicked him lightly.

“Just shut up and do it!” you said, not serious of course. Steve sighed.

“Since you asked nicely…I guess I will…” he reached over after you walked pass him and set down Anna’s food in front of her.

After you were done eating, you changed Anna’s diaper and proceeded to put her to sleep. Well…not you…Steve was doing most of the work.

You both sat there in the living room, the movie Steve brought playing on the television, and Anna laying on Steve’s chest, asleep. Steve looked as if he was about to fall asleep…honestly it was the cutest thing ever and probably was the moment you realized you wanted to be with Steve forever until you both died.

You thought back about when Steve first asked you out, you had known him for quite a while, and didn’t really pay much mind to him until you started to work at the theater. He came in quite a bit, but always with Nancy Wheeler, his exe girlfriend. You didn’t know her that well either, but you knew he had been dating her for a long time.

You noticed when they stopped coming, and being just a bit nosy, you figured out that they were no longer together. You also noticed that he was starting to notice you, like in the hall of school as you went through your locker you would catch him starring, or how in class he was suddenly sitting next your seat or that he came to the theater quite a bit everytime you had your shift. You were pretty sure you caught him outside once, and the moment you clocked in, he ran inside. It was beyond confusing, until the day came when he approached you.

“You’re (y/n) right? You work at the theater?” he asked, leaning next to your locker. You slowly nodded.

“Yeah..” oh you would know, you had thought, why don’t you tell me my whole work schedule,“Why?”

“I’ve seen you around a lot,”

Of course you’ve seen me around when you’re somehow everywhere I’m going to be

“Well…we do have English together…” Steve pointed at you.

“We do…hey so I wondering since you work at the theater-”

It was that moment you realized why he was “stalking” you, he just wanted what everyone else wanted when they knew you worked there!

“I’m not getting you free movie tickets for you and some random girl!!” you slapped his hand away. He looked at you with wide eyes, before looking around because you had said that really loud.

“What? No! I wasn’t going to say that- I wasn’t even thinking that- wait you get free tickets?”

“Of course I do, I work at the theater,” you stated, “But they aren’t for random people I meet, got it?” Steve looked bewildered, before leaning forward.

“No- I was going to say this…since you work at the theater…you must like movies so…wanna go see a movie with me?”

You blinked, feeling your heart stop slightly. Your eyes were on each other for a moment, something clicked between you two…you felt it and so did he.

“You know I get in free, so now you’re trying to get me to go with you as a date! That’s real nice of you, Steve Harrington,” you sneered, shaking that feeling away. Steve blinked.

“No! It’s not- I was asking you out on a date! Was it not obvious?” he stopped you from closing your locker. You stared at him for a moment, eyes squinting still not sure, “…we don’t have to see a movie…we can go out, get something to eat…hang out…watch the sunset…whatever you want,” he smiled, showing his pearly white teeth that seemed to just sparkle. You were beyond confused, but completely flattered. He wanted to date you?

It took a moment, before your cheeks burned up and you gave a small smile, “Seriously?”

“I wouldn’t be asking you if I wasn’t serious, (y/n)…”

You licked your lips softly, before nodding.

“Okay.”

He smiled, releasing your locker.

“I’ll pick you up after your 4 o’clock shift on Saturday…” You blinked.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY SCHEDULE?” You blurted out loud, Steve just laughed loudly, eyes sparkling when they met your horrified ones.

You let out a loud laugh after the memory replayed in your mind, so loud that Steve suddenly jolted awake from his spot on your couch. He blinked, seeming to be confused at where he was or why there was a sound asleep baby on his chest until his sleepy eyes fell on you.

“Keep it down over there,” he murmured, rubbing his eye, “We’re trying to sleep…” You just laughed quieter this time.

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking about how you tried to use me to get free movie tickets…”

Steve grunted.

“That was a really shitty way to ask you out on a date…” he chuckled, remembering exactly what you were talking about.

“Well…it wasn’t that shitty if it worked,” you said, Steve smiled and nodded, reaching out to grab your hand.

“I guess so…”

You held his hand, feeling how perfect his felt in yours. You were honestly in love with Steve. The way he talks, the way he looks, the way he laughs, the way he looks at you, the way he asked you out, and the way he handles your little sister with so much care and fun and so much more. Wow. You loved the hell out of him.

“You know what…she can sleep in her crib now,” you said, feeling the sudden urge to kiss Steve all over his stupid face come over.

“But we’re so comfortable,” he whined. You smirked.

“I still have to tell you what my old favorite thing about you was…”

It was at that exact second Steve’s eyes perked open, wide awake, and asked, “Why the hell isn’t she in her crib yet?”

You laughed, watching him stand up, careful not to wake her, and speed-walk towards her bedroom like his life depended on it.

You were really happy you ended up having to cancel that “date”, and you were pretty sure Steve was too.


	2. Halloween Candy (Steve Harrington x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to your door on Halloween night looking completely distressed, and you have no idea what to do.

Halloween was probably one of your favorite times of the year, you loved the feeling, and seeing all the trick or treaters in their costumes. It was also the only night of the year you got to be home alone to just relax and hand out candy while your parents went out to an office party that usually lasted until about 2 am. You wondered how they had so much energy.

As the night went on, the trick or treaters were starting to thin out. But you knew very well that some kids stick around because some people handing out candy would get tired and just pour the rest of their candy into their candy bags.

You weren’t that kind of person. It wasn’t everyday you could get your hands on so much candy, and those children have enough anyway. So you kept it hidden behind the door as you gave the rest of the trick or treaters a candy or two so they wouldn’t see just how much your parents had left you with when they left for their party.

I mean, you had a party too,Tina had literally invited the entire school, but like the last year you didn’t attend it because you’d much rather stay home, even though your friend, Jonathan Byers, had told you that if you go, he will. You doubted he’d even go, so you didn’t even bother telling him you weren’t. You preferred to stay in then go to a party with pissed-drunk teenagers.

So, you laid on the couch, some horror film playing on the screen. It was late now, passed curfew late, so you decided to turn off the porch light, blow out the candles in the pumpkins, and call it a night for Halloween.

After you turned off all the lights, and took the bright orange bowl half full of candy, there was a sudden knock on the door. You paused in your step, thinking “did I just turn off the lights on a bunch of kids” You turned around, eying the small window on your door before there was another knock. You could see a shadow, a tall shadow, and you safely assumed it wasn’t a kid.

Taking precaution, you stayed still and silent, whoever it was would go away…you hoped. You watched the shadow try to look through the covered window, before knocking again, this time more than three knocks.

You hear someone curse, then knock again, this time harder. You jumped slightly, before frowning and setting down the bowl on the side table to answer the door and tell whoever it was to go away and that if it was a prank you were definitely going to call the oh so great cops of Hawkins.

“Look I don’t know what you want but trick or treating and pranks are-” you cut off your words as you realized who it was at your door this late at night. It was Steve Harrington. You knew Steve through mutual friends, which is basically you knew Jonathan, and Jonathan knew Nancy who was dating Steve.

You also knew that Steve was supposed to be at Tina’s Halloween Party.

“Oh-Steve…what are you doing here?” You asked, noticing that he looked a bit…well for a better word drunk and upset. You looked around him, seeing if you could find Nancy or Jonathan, but it was just his car parked in front of your house.

“I was just in the neighborhood,” was all he said before his eyes went straight over yours to take a look in your house, “…no I lied…I need someone to talk to, and you were the first person I thought of (y/n),”

That took you by surprise. You two have really only spoken maybe twice, but that was because when you’d talk with Nancy during school he’d suddenly pop out of nowhere. Other than that, you couldn’t say you two were good enough friends to show up randomly at night at each other’s home.

“Weren’t you at Tina’s party?”

He shrugged.

“I left early,” he gave a short answer. You chewed the inside of your cheek, before speaking again.

“Where’s Nancy?” You asked, but immediately regretted it after you saw the sad look in his brown eyes. You felt your stomach drop slightly, assuming probably something happened at the party.

“Jonathan is going to take her home, tonight…” his voice cracked slightly, but you noticed it. You took a deep breath, and turned to check the time. Midnight. You’re parents would be gone a while, and to be honest would probably be thrilled if you had someone in the house since you never go out or invite your friends over.

You gave Steve a small smile, picking up the candy bowl and holding it up. You didn’t know the exact reason why he was sad, or what had happened but it was safe to say that something did happen if he went directly to you instead of home.

Steve eyed the candy, letting out a breath and a smile too, a weak one, but it was still a smile.

“Do you like chocolate?” you asked, “It makes everyone feel better, even if for just a bit,” You tried, Steve stared at the different chocolate bars within the bowl. He slowly began to nod.

“Yeah…yeah that sounds really good right now,” he said, you moved away from the door, letting him into your home. He really didn’t look happy, but if you could make him forget about whatever happened for now, you would gladly do it.

So, the rest of the night was spent sitting on the couch watching horror films, eating nearly all the candy within the bowl. Steve didn’t say what was upsetting him or what happened even though he said he wanted to talk, but you didn’t need him to. He was laughing, he was smiling, and seemed to forget even if just for a bit. All with your help, of course. That simple thought made you smile inside, but also awoke something else that you had pushed away the moment you met him officially. You internally face palmed yourself at the thought of you being attracted to him was beginning to grow again.

But tonight wasn’t about any of that. It was you and Steve, as suddenly close friends. That made you happy.

When you were quiet, eyes watching the film, you would sneak glances at him, seeing that same distant expression you saw when you first answered the door. And one of those times you did look, he suddenly turned and looked back at you, making your heart jump and quickly look away.

His eyes lingered on you for a moment, before turning back to the screen and taking another chocolate bar in his hands. You didn’t dare look over again.

The night went on.

You hadn’t even realized you had fallen asleep in the middle of the third movie, not until you woke up the next morning to birds chirping outside. You were facing the dresser in your room, eyes still tired. You didn’t quite recall getting up last night and going to your room…or Steve even going home.

Wait…did he even go home?

What you didn’t see or remember last night was your parents coming home around 3 am, and saw you and Steve dead asleep on opposite sides of the couch, you were curled up while his feet were next to your face. Your father was been too tired and drunk to say anything, so he just went up to his room, leaving your mother to try and wake you. Steve had woken up though, seeing your mother standing there in her witch costume.

“We must have fallen asleep…I’m so sorry,” Steve apologized while half-asleep. Your mother simply stared at the mess you made and the white noise on the television.

“Who are you?” she asked, whispering without even thinking.

“I’m Steve…it’s my fault- I couldn’t drive home so (y/n) let me stay over…I’ll go home now,” he tried to move, but your mother shook her head.

“No that’s alright, Steve…we’ll talk more in the morning, you’re welcome to stay on the couch if you help me wake (y/n), and take them to their room” she said, Steve nodded, untangling his legs with yours.

Steve shook your shoulders gently, trying to get you to wake up so you can walk over to the room. He got you to sit up, but as quickly as that happened, you dug your face in his chest. Not wanting to move. Your mother watched amused before looking to Steve, who helped you get onto your feet.

He couldn’t help but smile as you whined, and your mother noticed. She let out a breath before leading him to your room. As he took you in there, your mom went to grab him some blankets.

But when she returned to the room, the only thing she saw was a passed out you and Steve face down next to you, already asleep.

She tried to wake him up, but she didn’t really see the harm of you guys sleeping in the same bed. So she left you guys alone, ready to pass out herself.

You tried to move the covers more over you, but realized something was holding it back. You huffed and turned around, surprised to see Steve right there, facing you asleep.

You furrowed your eyebrows, before turning your entire body towards him. He had most of the blanket, so without really thinking you scooted closer to him for warmth.

He looked really peaceful, you thought, I wish whatever happened didn’t happen because sadness isn’t a good look on you, Steve.

You turned away, cheeks burning pink as you rested your head comfortably back on his chest. Just as you were about to drift back into sleep…you hear him say, “(y/n)?” sleepily.

You hummed in response.

“Thanks for last night…”

You nodded, your heart thumping against your own chest as you fell back asleep.


	3. Knight in Shining Armor (Steve Harrington x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the Snow Ball to end, Steve and you catch up at a local cafe where they recount the events of the demo-dogs, and then conversation becomes personal.

“Do I look okay?” your sister Jen asked for the 100th time from the backseat of your mother’s car. You rolled your eyes, not even bothering to look at her.

“You look great, Jen,” you replied.

“You didn’t even look!” she cried.

For perhaps the third time you spun yourself around to take a look at your sister who was all dolled up and ready for the Snow ball.

“You look beautiful, now stop asking and stop touching your hair,” you slapped her hand away lightly, she flinched and grumbled. You knew she had a crush on one of the boys there, she just wouldn’t tell you who it was. But by how nervous she was, and how she was acting, you knew what was bothering her.

“Hey…whoever this boy you’re crushing over…he’s gonna think you’re the most beautiful girl in the room okay? And he’s going to ask you to dance,” you said, fixing her hair for her. Jen blushed.

“And if he doesn’t?”

You scoffed, “Then he’s a damn idiot, and you’re too good for him,” Jen let out a laugh. Your mother glanced at you two before pulling up in front of the school, behind another car who was dropping off their kid.

Unfortunately for you, your mother had wanted you to stick around the parking lot all night and wait for the Snow ball to end. Also, it was really, really cold out there. But, you didn’t want your mom to worry over Jen all night, so you agreed to stay. You would find something to do, even if that included freezing to death.

Death. Hah. That word honestly didn’t even faze you that much anymore, not after what had occurred in the past month. Images of alien like dog creatures Dustin had called ‘Demo-dogs’ flashed through your mind, especially of the one he called ‘Dart’ who nearly chewed your face off. And then there was that girl with the slicked back hair who everyone seemed to recognize except for you and Steve. Apparently, she had superpowers and helped close the gate and saved the world or something. You honestly didn’t know what to believe, or even do with all this newfound information.

You guessed life would just go on eventually, and somehow you’d manage to live past it.

You stood next to your sister, both of you waving good-bye to your mother, who yelled, “Have a good time and be safe!” before driving off and out of the drop-off zone. Jen sighed, flattening down her light pink dress.

“Are you really going to stay out here all night?” Jen asked as you both walked towards the entrance, you shrugged.

“It’ll be fun- staying out here all by myself in the freezing cold in order to avoid my past middle school teachers trying to catch up with me,” Jen laughed, stopping in front of the entrance and turning to face you.

“Are you sure I look okay, (y/n)?”

You glared slightly at her, pretty sure she’s just taking in the compliments, but you just smiled and held a thumbs up. Jen was about to speak before her eyes caught something behind you. Her cheeks suddenly turned the same color as her dress. You raised a brow, and turned around, seeing who had made her all flustered.

“Dustin?” you asked, the younger boy was surprised to see you here, but not as surprised as you when you saw how much his hair looked super familiar.

“What are you doing here, (y/n)?” he asked, you tore your eyes from his hair and pointed behind you.

“Just dropping off Jen-” but when you turned around, she was gone and already in the gym. You blinked, huffing slightly as you realized that Dustin was the boy she was so keen on. You laughed lightly, thinking that it was the cutest thing ever.

Your mind went back to Dustin’s hairstyle the moment you looked back at him.

“Okay- tell me right now…is Steve your role model or something?” You asked, jokingly. Dustin gave you an annoyed look before you chuckled, “You look great kiddo, now go in there and for the love of god find Jen and ask her to dance,” you winked. Dustin furrowed his eyebrows.

“Wait- what? really?”

You clicked your tongue before your eyes went to the car Dustin had gotten out of. Your jaw dropped when you instantly recognized it as Steve’s. Dustin noticed your excitement and gave a smug smile.

“He’s staying because he saw you and is hoping you’ll go over there to talk or something,” he said nonchalantly, you side-glanced Dustin, seeing him look at the car and wave. You can just feel Steve’s glare on the kid. You merely laughed it off.

“Don’t you have a ball to attend, kid?” you asked, Dustin cursed softly and walked into the entrance, muttering something about asking Jen to dance, a cheeky grin on his face. You shook your head, crossing your arms against your chest before turning and starting to walk over to Steve’s car.

You leaned down to his open window, a toothy grin and asked, “Is that you Steve? My knight in shining armor?” Steve smiled at the sight of you, and waved your comment off.

“Yeah, the one and only,” he responded, knowing you were referring to when he saved you from losing your face to some demo-dog, “Are you going to head home?”

You shook your head.

“Gotta stay here until it ends and make sure Jen is still alive after or something,” you shrugged, Steve laughed.

“Oh no- that’s not okay,” he said, “As your knight in shining armor, I’m going to save you from freezing to death…” he reached over and opened the car door, his other hand still resting on the wheel. You put your hand over your heart.

“Wow…what a gentlemen,” you commented as you climbed into his car, Steve shrugged, eyes still resting on you. You didn’t notice the way he stared at you, like Dustin had noticed when Steve pulled up and saw you.

“That’s what I am, didn’t you know?”

You just hummed, hugging your arms closer to you. Steve noticed, eying your shivering form before an idea popped in his mind.

“Wanna go get a warm drink or something?” he asked, you tilted your head in thought.

“Warm drink? You mean like coffee?” you asked, a playful glint in your eyes.Steve stared at you for a moment, before realizing how stupid he must sound.

“I said that…” he muttered. You snickered, but nodded.

“Yeah, I could go for a warm drink…” Steve cracked a smile, eyes still lingering on yours before starting his car. When he looked away as he began to drive out of the parking lot, you looked at the side of his face, thinking you saw a shade of pink on his cheeks…but it was too dark.

Since it had been a bit late, the cafe Steve took you to was nearly empty. There had been only one person ahead of you in line, and about 3 people sitting in different tables. Steve held his arm in front of you as you searched for your wallet in your bag.

“I got it…” he said, you squinted your eyes before pulling your hands out of your bag and holding them up in defeat. You stood close behind him and told him close to his ear what you wanted to order, teasing him. You could see him tense up when your hand lightly met his arm, and fight a smile as he continued the order.

He didn’t say anything about your light teasing, which indicated that he didn’t notice or ignored it. That thought made you frown as he carried both of your drinks to a more secluded area of the cafe. It was in a booth towards the back, in front of a large window. What made things more calm and relaxing was how dimmed up the cafe was.

It was really nice to be here, especially with Steve.

He set down your drink in front of you as you removed your coat and gloves.

“Thank you for the drink Steve, but you really didn’t have to do it…I feel bad now,” you admitted, taking the hot in your hand carefully.

“When a handsome guy takes a pretty girl somewhere…he has to pay,” he claimed, you rolled your eyes softly.

“Oh please- you’re words are just making me-” you wiped under your eyes, faking tears.

“Come on, (y/n), don’t mess around with me like that,” he joked back, a smile resting on his thin lips. You sighed, taking a sip of the hot liquid, it burning your tongue only slightly.

There was a comfortable silence between you two as you got warmed up and drank your beverages. You had been kind of staring at Steve, admiring his features as his eyes stared out the window at the streets of Hawkins.

He was a really good looking kid, with thick hair, and an even thicker heart. You wondered just how far you two would take these “dates” and flirting…

He suddenly huffed out a laugh, breaking your thoughts away.

“You know- I wish we got to know each other under better circumstances, like at school on a normal day or something,” he suddenly said, you scrunched up your face, not knowing what he meant. He could see your confusion, “You know with the whole me saving you from the demo-dog before you became it’s next meal,” he reminded.

“Oh yeah,” you suddenly remembered. You had forgotten about it when you were busy admiring the man before you, “That was…really scary- I remember seeing a dead rabbit on the side of the street- then all of a sudden something just starts growling at me,” you said shaking your head, seeing the thing standing on all fours at the other side of the street.

You had honestly thought it was a stray dog gone savage at first, but when it got closer you quickly realized it was anything but a dog. You were a fast enough thinker to quickly run and get your ass away from that thing though.

It chased you down the woods, you had forgotten why you were even out there that late. You gave it your best shot, but the creature got to you. It had tackled you the floor and revealed it’s bloodthirsty intentions.

It’s “face” opened up like some kind of deadly flower, filled with razor sharp teeth that could kill you the moment they sunk into your skin. If Steve hadn’t of been nearby near the abandoned bus, trying to lure the demo-dog, you would of been dead meat.

“God the way you swung that bat and just-bam!” you said too excitedly, “That was…honestly Steve really hot,” you admitted, making him almost spit his drink out.

“Are you serious?” he asked, you nodded sipping your drink, it being warmer this time. Steve smirked, and nodded, feeling content, “In a way, I’m kind of glad you showed up,”

You raised both brows.

“It wasn’t like i planned to ‘show up’,” you scoffed. Steve shook his head.

“No I mean- it felt a bit like fate for us to meet that way,” he explained, “I saved your life- and well- you saved my life…” he trailed off. You instantly remembered what he was talking about.

After he saved you from becoming the demo-dog’s dinner, more of them had showed up. You two had to think quick to get out of the danger zone and into the bus. Steve was struggling to get away with one, and without a second thought you got a hold of a stick and whacked it hard.

Steve had stared at you with some sort of amazement before you two made a run inside of the bus.

“Fate, you say?”

Steve nodded.

You suddenly grew silent, feeling a ghostly feeling go over you. It had only been about a month since it happened, and you couldn’t help but feel so…terrible when it crossed your mind. You felt afraid, and confused. 

“(y/n)?” Steve’s voice suddenly pulled you back into reality in the cafe. There was a burning sensation in your hand that caused you to quickly set down the drink you were once clenching. He had both hands on the table, looking at you with concerned eyes, “(y/n)?” he said your name again.

“Does…Does it haunt you?” you asked, talking through the tight knot in your throat at the dark feeling that came over you. Steve raised a brow slightly.

“…the same happened to me you know- not exactly the same…about a year ago now I think- I walked in on Nancy and Jonathan when they were fighting it, the demogorgon,” he explained, you nodded, listening intently, “It was a full grown one too, Nancy and Jonathan lured it into their home to kill and I hadn’t ‘planned to show up” either,” he laughed at the memory, thinking how it was a bit funny now.

You cracked a smile.

“We killed it together…or injured it- whatever…but after that I couldn’t sleep for weeks, if it wasn’t for Nancy I don’t think I would’ve slept well at night at all,”

You looked down.

“How did she help you?”

He shrugged, looking sad for a moment, “She helped me forget because I loved her so much, everytime I looked at her it reminded me of how much I’ve changed and how much the experience had brought us together…I guess she didn’t feel the same way though,” he shrugged.

You leaned forward, resting your hand over his. His eyes flickered back up to yours.

“Well…you honestly helped me out…” you said, Steve furrowed his eyebrows slightly, “I don’t know…I just- when everything happened and I saw you there protecting the kids, especially fighting Billy- it made me think that there actually are good people out there ya’ know? People who aren’t selfish, who’s first instinct is to help others and is really caring, like if there’s something that evil lurking out there, there’s someone who isn’t afraid to fight it…” you felt your cheeks heating up, “Oh god that was too far huh?” you asked, letting out a shaky laugh.

Steve chuckled, holding your hand back.

“No- no not really (y/n),” he responded. He moved his other hand, now holding your one hand with both of his. You stared at your hands, feeling how cold his were. You looked back up at Steve, feeling your heart begin to race.

Without giving it much thought, Steve suddenly released your hands and moved out of the booth. You stood there bewildered for a second, wondering where he was going. He moved next to you, causing you to scoot closer to the wall.

“This might be too soon, but-” he licked his lips, “I want to be the person to help you forget, (y/n),”

You stared at him with wide eyes.

“I like you, a lot, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same- I won’t be mad, or anything or ask you to repay me for the hot chocolate,” he joked, looking intently in your eyes.

You searched for something in his eyes, something that was saying he wasn’t sure- that he was only doing this to get over Nancy or something- but you saw and felt nothing but sincere honesty. You let out a shaking breath, scooting closer to him.

Of course, after the incident, you and Steve talked fairly a lot. You had always seen him as someone handsome, as a potential lover, but it seemed that there was always something holding you both back from each other.Like you were both aware of your mutual attraction but never let each other meet in the middle. You both flirted endlessly with each other, calling him your knight in shining armor, and teasing him like in the line. It all seemed harmless, but you knew that your flirtations always meant something more.

Right now, it was time to meet in the middle, to finally let out your love for him. You knew it was time.

So, you leaned forward, taking his cheeks into both of your hands and planted a kiss on his lips.

The kiss had caught him off guard, that it took him a second or two to kiss you back. Your hands moved down from his cheeks to just below his chin, and his hand found it’s way on your side, resting there.

You moved away, opening your eyes and meeting his sparkling brown ones. A large smile rested on his lips, and one found it’s way to yours too.

“Does that mean you feel the same way?” he asked, eyes wandering over your entire flushed face. You laughed.

“I would think so,” you replied. He let out a sigh, like one of relief or something like the kiss wasn’t enough. He wanted to hear you say it.

You snickered, a silly thought coming to your mind, “It feels like you just took off your helmet to reveal that you’re actually a prince,” you teased, pecking him on the lips.

Steve tilted his head, a smirk on his lips.

“Well- at least when I reveal myself as a prince I won’t have a helmet covering my hair,” he bobbed his head looking up, you scoffed.

“It must of been a big helmet,” you joked, Steve faked a frown and looked at you, before he smiled widely, moving in to kiss you once more, this time pushing more into the booth. You squeaked by surprise as his smooth lips crashed into yours.

As much as you joked about him being your knight in shining armor, you really were so thankful for him being there that night or you really wouldn’t be here right now. And now that you were aware of all the evil things that lurked around, you felt safe being with Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren’t expecting to spend your evening with a bunch of middle schoolers, and Steve Harrington in the middle of a junkyard, fighting yet another demogorgon. Or demogorgons.

You were planning on spending today in doors, either drawing or studying, not in the back of Steve Harrington’s car with a middle schooler in the front giving you mad attitude while telling you this story of how this demon-slug he found Halloween night turned into a demogorgon and ate his cat. Then escaped the cellar he locked it in by digging through the ground.

“Are you kidding me?” you asked, staring at Dustin with complete bewilderment, “It ate Mews!?” you frowned now, Dustin nodded, and you pouted slightly, “That’s fucked up, your mom came over crying about if we’ve seen Mews the other day!” you pointed, Dustin sighed.

“I know, I know- but I can’t exactly tell her that some demogorgon ate her cat now can I?”

You scowled at him, shaking your head and then looked to Steve, “So what’s the plan?”

Steve shrugged, “We’re going to lure it somewhere secluded and kick it’s ass- you know like last time,” he answered nonchalantly, “You’re here because for some reason you’re really good at gameplans…”

“Yeah, so like last time eh? Set up a trap? I’m not going to cut myself again like I did with Nance and Jonat-”

“No-no, Dart is attracted by raw meat,” Dustin cut you off, you turned to him.

“Who the hell is Dart?”

Dustin rolled his eyes like you were too slow of a thinker for him, “Dart is his name, (y/n)! But that doesn’t matter- what matters is that he grew, and now it’s roaming free and we have to kill him before he kills, so if the next thing you say isn’t how we are going to do it, then don’t talk at all!” Steve turned to Dustin like he was about to scold him or something.

You glared at the kid.

“First up, don’t talk to me like that you little dweeb, and second- it’s clear we have to get a bunch of meat and make a trail- it’s smart, but not that smart because it’ll follow,” you said, leaning back and digging through your bag, “Then we get gas like last time and-” you flicked the lighter in your hand up, Steve glancing at you through the rearview mirror, “and light it’s ass on fire,”

“And where will we get that much meat?”

“Oh you know we’ll just find it lying around- hey maybe we’ll skin and gut a cow, Dustin! It’ll be a fun experie-”

Dustin was about to clap back at you before Steve told you both to shut the hell up.

“Obviously we have to buy meat, and you-” He pointed Dustin,”Stop talking to her like she’s some kind of idiot, she fought one before, so she knows what the hell she’s doing,”

You crossed your arms all smug.

Dustin just simply turned away, saying something under his breath about ‘she didn’t really fight it’. Steve turned back at you, winking, you offered a smile before looking down at your feet. In a way Dustin was right, you didn’t really fight it, but you did help Nancy and Jonathan plan how to trap it.

You let out a sigh. Just an hour earlier, Steve had showed up at your house, telling you to put on your shoes and jacket because he needed your help. You, of course not wanting to pass up another opportunity to hang out with Steve, agreed. That was before you saw Dustin, looking impatient in the front seat of his car and were told you were going to fight another demogorgon.

You huffed slightly, and rubbed your forehead. You really, really didn’t want to do this, you thought you’d never have to ever see one of those things again.

After leaving a meat trail (and judging Steve when he was giving Dustin horrible advice and acting like you didn’t hear Steve say he used Farrah Faucet), you began to barricade the abandoned bus in the junkyard Dustin suggested you lured Dart to. The girl who showed up with Lucas and introduced herself as Max was literally the only one helping you and Steve.

After setting down one of the metal slabs, you turned around, trying to find Lucas and Dustin.

“Where the hell are these two!? We aren’t going to get this done before nightfall with just us!” you called at Steve, who was walking with a metal chair. His eyes wandered around before he spotted them talking behind one of the abandoned cars.

“Hey Dickheads! How come the only ones help is (y/n) and this random girl?” he gestured to you two. Dustin and Lucas began to grumble and stood up, while you and Max smirked.

Finally, after everything was done you poured the gasoline all over the pile of meat Steve had just dropped, and made it trail back to the entrance of the war-like bus, similar to when you did it in Jonathan’s home with the bear trap. You stood there next to Steve, admiring your guys work.

Steve held his hand out, “Lighter please?”

You took it out of your pocket and dropped it in his hand, “I’m going to run out of lighters real soon if this shit keeps happening,” Steve laughed.

“I’ll buy you a new one, how about that?” You shrugged, leaning on one leg, “Hey (y/n), if something goes wrong, you need to protect those kids with your life,” You laughed through your nose.

“It’s not going to go wrong,” you said confidently. Steve eyed you for a second before you nodded, “I’ll protect them, even if Dustin got on my damn nerves…I don’t want him or anyone to get hurt,” Steve chuckled and shoved your side gently. You weren’t mad at Dustin, you knew he was probably mad at himself and wanted to fix his mistake as soon as possible.

Steve gently grabbed your arm, and turned you around. You climbed into the bus first with Steve following close behind you. 

A half hour passed, and you sat next to Steve, leaning on him while you held his nail bat, admiring it while Steve messed with your lighter. It was officially dark outside, and you felt an eerie feeling come over you.

“What’s up?” Steve asked because he noticed your body tense up, you looked up at him before back down at the deadly bat.

“It feels weird, everything does, it doesn’t feel like the last time,” you shivered as you felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Steve looked forward.

“You’re doubting yourself that this isn’t going to work,” he said, moving his hand over yours as support or something, “like you said (y/n) this is going to work the same way it did last time..” 

You hummed, but didn’t think that was it. It was something much worse, but you couldn’t tell what.

“No I think-” There was a sudden loud growl of some sort from outside, causing you, Steve, and Dustin to quickly jump to your feet and look out the window. You looked around, trying to see through the thick fog of the junkyard. Nothing.

You didn’t know you were holding your own breath, and gripping onto Steve’s nailbat until Dustin yelled for Lucas to tell him if can see anything.

“10 o’clock! It’s at 10 o’clock!” Lucas yelled from on top of the bus, you quickly looked in that direction and pointed, “Right there!” Dustin and Steve looked over your shoulder. You could see the figure, it obviously wasn’t a fully grown demogorgon, but that didn’t make it less dangerous.

Come on, you stupid bastard. Go to the meat. It’s waiting there for you-

“It’s not going for the bait, why isn’t it taking the bait?” Steve asked directly in your ear, you jumped slightly. 

“Maybe he’s not hungry…” Dustin said on the other side of you.

There was silence, before Steve said, “Maybe it’s sick of cow…” He sat up, taking the nailbat from you. You looked up at him with a dropped jaw.

“Steve! What the hell are you going to do?” Dustin asked, Steve opened the bus door, “Steve!”

You shot up from your spot after you realized what he was about to do, “Are you psycho?!”

“Maybe I am- just be ready (y/n),” he tossed your lighter back to you. You caught it without even thinking before he disappeared out of the bus. You gripped the lighter in your hand, before following him and sitting by the open door, ready to drop the lighter when necessary.

You watched as Steve slowly inched toward the demogorgon, holding his nail bat before him and whistling to it like some kind of dog. You held the lighter just above the trail you left, holding your breath yet again as you kept your eyes on the demogorgon.

This will work- this will definitely work, you kept saying to yourself.

“Nothing can go wrong,” You murmured to yourself, but that was before Lucas yelled, “STEVE! WATCH OUT!” You quickly turned your head, “THREE O’CLOCK! THREE O’CLOCK!”

Your heart dropped when you saw that there was another, and then another.

Fuck.

“Steve! Steve! Hurry up!” All four of you seemed to yell in unison. Steve stood there, looking back at Dart. All three of the kids were suddenly over you, screaming and reaching out and watching Steve dodge one of them by throwing himself across the hood of one the cars, he whacked a demogorgon that jumped at him before breaking a run for it into the bus.

You grabbed his arms and pulled him in, landing in the most awkward position with him kneeling over you.

He was panting with adrenaline.

“They can’t get in here! They ca-” Dustin’s words were cut off when they started to claw at the metal door. Both you and Steve stared for a second before they were suddenly clawing at the door, and the whole bus was thrown side to side.

Everyone screamed, including you as you reached over and grabbed one of the metal slabs to cover the door with. 

“Put it over!” you cried, handing it to Steve who did as told.

“Go! Go!” Steve yelled as he moved to the side, holding the slab against the door with his feet. You quickly got to yours, gathering and screaming at the kids to move to the back of the bus.

Steve began to hit the demogorgon trying to get in with nailbat while you hurdled the kids. Dustin kept trying to call Will and Mike, telling them they’re in danger. Max was right next you, watching Steve swinging his bat in complete disbelief.

“(y/n)! Your plan sucked!!” Dustin yelled at you, you wiped your face.

“Oh excuse me! You didn’t say there were 20 fucking Darts!” you spat back at him.

“I didn’t know there was!”

“Will you two shut up!” Steve yelled from the front of the bus, you clenched your fists, trying to think of a way to help or get out of this.

God, this just went horribly wrong. You thought as you put your hands on your hair, pulling it out of fear. How the hell were you guys going to get out of this one?!

Max suddenly screamed next to you, pulling you out of your thoughts and you saw the source of her screaming, a demogorgon was just above you two. You grabbed her pulling her back as Steve came running.

“Out of the way!” he called, standing in front of you and Max.

The demogorgon jumped down, knocking down the ladder in the process. You all cowered in the back, both of your arms holding the kids away behind you. The demogorgon landed on top of Steve, which cause him to lose his grip on the bat.

It flew out of hands as his back met the ground, landing right in front of you.

Your eyes met the bat, and you only thought for second before reaching to grab it, “STAY BACK!” the kids listened to you as you gripped the bat between both your hands and kicked the demogorgon off of Steve, then whacking it in the chest with the nailbat.

It screeched as the nails dug into its skin, and fell backwards. Steve leaned up on his elbows, eyebrows furrowed and jaw dropped as he watched you step over him, mirroring him when he was about to attack one.

It stood up, and screeched at you, you swung the bat like a natural, hitting it dead on.

It cowered in the back and you just screamed words that they couldn’t understand, as you ran towards it, swinging at it. Suddenly, another demogorgon entered the bus.

“(y/n)!!” you think Max cried.

“YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO ASSHOLE!!” You screamed, swinging at them but missing on purpose so they’d stay back. It was working because they didn’t try to get passed you.

You stepped forward, holding the bat above your head, read to hit them for real now before they suddenly stopped, and turned their heads. You were panting, watching in confusion as the demogorgons were suddenly growling, like some dog who was being called by their owner..

You lowered your bat, furrowing your eyebrows as they suddenly made their retreat. The bus gave one last big shake as the ones on top jumped off and retreated to wherever as well.

They all looked at each other, wondering what the hell happened. Steve got to his feet, and followed you as you slowly walked toward the exit of the bus.

It was silent now, the only things were the faint growls outside from the retreating demogorgons. You were the first to step outside, holding the bat ready in case of an attack. Steve was close behind you, the kids behind him and trying to look over you two.

The last demogorgon disappeared within the fog, making you sigh with relief and lower Steve’s bat. You turned around to them.

“What was that all abo-” you were caught off guard when you were suddenly grabbed by Steve and crashed his lips onto yours.

You hummed in surprise as his lips moved against yours, you had no time to process this kiss, but after a second or two, you began to kiss him back, ignoring the “Oh god really that now? Gross.” by Dustin in the back.

When you two separated, both of your lips parted, Steve’s eyes wandered over your entire face, before giving a content smile.

“Who taught you how to hit like that?” he asked, you laughed and shrugged. He just smiled, “Thank you for saving my life…I think that kiss was a bit overdue,” he admitted.

You blushed profusely, forgetting about where you were for a moment when-

“Oh my god-we have to follow them! We don’t have time for this! You two can suck face after,” Lucas said this time, making you two look towards them. Dustin and Lucas looked annoyed, while Max was cringing hard. You probably would of laughed if it wasn’t for the situation. 

You and Steve looked back at one another, and gave a swift nod as you handed him back his bat.

Oh boy, You thought as Dustin said they’re going the good ol’ Hawkins lab, this is going to be an extremely long night. 

At least Steve kissed you though.


	5. The Kiss Under the Tree (Steve Harrington x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s first kiss will always be one to remember, especially who he shared it with.

Steve has had quite a bit of relationships with girls in his life, but there had only been two girls who really had him whipped. That was of course Nancy Wheeler, his late girlfriend and the other…well she was a girl from middle school. Her name was (y/n) and he had basically grown up with her.

If Steve were to think back about (y/n), he would think that he was so interested in Nancy because she reminded him of (y/n). He would also think about how much he missed her.

(y/n) and Steve had been friends since childhood because their parents were fairly close. Everyone would say “these two will definitely end up together” to the point where Steve’s mom even bought her a white dress as a birthday gift and teased how she would wear a dress similar on her and Steve’s wedding day in the future. Although that was a little weird, she was really little and wore that dress to every formal event.

(y/n) was his only real friend growing up, sure he had more friends, but he knew that he could only really trust her. In Kindergarten, Steve was always there for her. When she would struggle to count, Steve would grab her hand and encourage her because he somehow knew it already.

In their elementary school, they would always be together on the playground, and during lunch. It was probably the time where Steve found a love for playing basketball. (y/n) would sit there on the bleachers, watching her friend play and cheering for him. When he would make a hoop, he would look at her to make sure she saw. Being young, he didn’t quite know what exactly he was feeling…not until he reached middle school.

That was the time people started to talk, especially in seventh grade. They were getting older, getting wiser, and well…growing. Steve was on the Hawkins Middle School Basketball team, and (y/n) took a separate route. She joined the school band and found a love for playing the French Horn.

By how close the two were, getting picked up together or always walking each other to class, people began to say how cute of a couple they were. Now, they were only 13 years old and the idea of dating was obscured.

“We’re too young to date,” she said after yet another person asked if they were together. Steve would just nod in agreement.

But honestly to Steve, it didn’t sound too bad. He’s always thought that she was very pretty, and were so smart and talented. He loved how she had such a passion for music and how she never missed any of his games.

Before every game, he would stand at the side of the court, eyes wandering over the crowd before landing on hers. She would smile and wave. It made his heart flip and his stomach fill with butterflies. He would tell himself he would play this game for her, and win it.

Steve knew that he really, really liked (y/n). Like more than a friend. But he didn’t know how to tell her that, not until their 8th grade year.

Steve was becoming more popular, being the best player on the basket ball team. He was already tall for his age, and he began to style his hair. He would definitely make it on the varsity Basketball team when he got to High School. Because of this, girls were crushing hard on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to accept any ice cream or lunch dates because he only had eyes for (y/n).

It seemed that the whole school was aware how Steve really felt about his friend, except for the very (y/n). She seemed oblivious to everything, like how he tried to show off during games, or how he would sit much closer to her. Or how nervous he was beginning to get. She seemed to just not notice he was crushing on her hard.

They were 14 now, and the Snow Ball was just around the corner.

“Hey Steve- which are you going to ask to go with the Snow ball?” his teammate asked during practice. The first person who crossed his mind was (y/n) and his teammate knew. He rolled his eyes.

“What? We got a game tomorrow, stop thinking about girls for a second,” Steve responded, his teammate, let out a laugh as he tried to take the ball away from him.

“You gonna ask that girl of yours? (y/n)? Gonna stop giving her this look…” his friend sighed lovingly and gave a longing, desperate look at Steve. Steve scoffed.

“I do not look like that when I’m with (y/n),” Steve defended himself as he went around his friend. He laughed.

“Why do you think everyone asks if you’re together? You look so desperate,” his friend teased. Steve frowned. Did he really look like that? His friend took advantage of his distraction and got the ball from Steve, “If I were you- I’d ask her before Johnny asks her,” Steve tensed up, watching as he made a hoop.

“Johnny? That new guy? No way, (y/n) doesn’t like boys like him, all he does is sit around and not do any work,” Steve waved him off. He knew you too well.

“How do you know what kind of guys she likes- maybe she secretly likes a guy like that-” 

“Quit talking about her like that, she’s not that kind of person- I should know because we grew up together- now shut the hell up and get your mind back into the game,” Steve found himself getting irritated at his friend. He’s never even talked to her, he wouldn’t know anything about her. Luckily his friend decided to shut his mouth, knowing how sensitive Steve could get when people talked wrong about you.

But, Steve was still worried that…what if Johnny did ask (y/n) and she said yes? He shook his head at the thought, that’s impossible, Johnny was a bad kid. (y/n) would probably rather go with him as a just a friend, but when practice was over and he was making his way over the bandroom he saw her and him talking. 

She held her instrument case in one hand, and her light grey sweater in her other. Now, he couldn’t hear what the conversation was about- but when she smiled and laughed- he felt himself get a bit mad and…well jealous.

Without really thinking, he made his way over to them. (y/n) saw him first, and she turned her body toward him.

“Steve! Is your mom here to pick us up?” she asked, Johnny’s eyes lingering on the back of her head. Steve quickly picked up on the look in her eyes. She does this when she needs his help. Steve fought a smile.

“Yeah, I was just coming to get you-” Steve glanced up at Johnny before looking back at (y/n), “Let’s go, don’t want to keep her waiting…”

He could see a look of relief in her eyes as she turned to Johnny and told him she had to go. Johnny just nodded before she was walking next to Steve down the hall. Steve out of habit reached out to grab her instrument.

“Did he…ask you to the Snow ball?” Steve asked, curious as they made it out the school doors. She sighed and nodded, clearly annoyed.

“Yeah- I mean…another boy asked me today too,” (y/n) said, shaking her head. Steve felt his heart clench.

“They did?”

She nodded as they walked over to a giant tree that was located toward the parking lot, where they would wait for his mom or her dad to pick them up.

Steve stared at his feet for a second, “Did you..say yes to him?”

He could feel her turn to look at him, then turn away.

“I said no,” she said in an honest tone. Steve sighed of relief, and set her instrument case down and turned to look at her leaning on the tree. Her hands were behind her back, and she was starring at her own feet.

“Were you planning on asking anyone?” Steve shook his head, noticing her frown, “That’s good…” Steve raised a brow, wondering what she met by that.

He was about to speak, but (y/n) looked up at him, her cheeks were tinted a bright pink. Steve was beyond confused.

“Because…I was sort of hoping you’d ask me to go with you,” she squeaked. Steve was taken a bit off guard by her statement. It took time to really hear and process what she said and what that meant.

The first thing Steve did was feel his cheeks heat up, then his heart speed up, then his mind screaming at him she likes you, Steve, she likes you too! Ask her! Ask her!

He stumbled over his own words, too excited, “Wanna go to the snow ball with me (y/n)?” She gave a cheeky smile, and nodded.

“Yes, Steve, I would love to,”

They stood there, eyes gleaming at one another, and he let out a nervous laugh just as his mom’s car pulled up.

When both parents learned that Steve (y/n) were going to attend the Snow ball together, it was mayhem, they might as well of been going to their senior prom. Steve’s mom had took him out and made him try on many, many different tuxedos, and he was sure it was the same for (y/n). His mom even bought him flowers to give to her.

But never before in Steve’s life so far had he been so happy, it was even better than the feeling after his team won a game. He felt so alive, and so, so good. Especially when the ball finally came.

(y/n) was the most beautiful he has ever seen, and when she came outside in her light purple dress, which matched his dark purple tux. She blushed as he handed her the flowers his mom had bought, and then they were on their way (after many,many photos).

The Snow ball had been fun, and people weren’t surprised when they walked into together, arm in arm. They danced all night, they spoke like they always did, and when they slow danced, Steve never thought he would ever love a girl like he loved her. 

The way she smiled up at him when they slow danced, the gleam in her eye, the way she was basically glowing underneath the lights. Steve was sure that he’d never want any other girl but (y/n). And by the way she looked at him, he felt like she felt the same way for him.

And the ball was over, they stood underneath the same tree he asked her under, waiting to be picked up. It had been cold outside, but she insisted they go outside anyway, claiming that she wasn’t afraid of a little snow. 

She wore his tux coat, and they both sat on the cold grass. He was holding her hand, which was seeminly warm. Even though they had a great time here, Steve was still curious to know if this met that she likes him like he likes her.

“(y/n)….I’ve always liked you more than a friend,” he started nervously, eyes to the ground, “especially in the last two years…”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked suddenly, he turned to her, seeing her looking at him. Steve blushed and shrugged.

“I don’t know- it always seemed like you only saw me as a friend,” he admitted. (y/n) let out a shaky breath.

“I thought you didn’t see more than a friend,” she said, Steve raised both brows, “You didn’t notice how everytime someone asked if we were dating, I would get nervous?” Steve thought about for a moment.

No…he didn’t notice. She tapped his arm playfully and he chuckled before something of his own came to his mind.

“Well…did you notice me showing off on the court during a game?” he asked, smiling. She laughed.

“You’ve always done that! Ever since we were 9!” She said, but Steve shook his head

“The only reason I play well is because I know you’re in the crowd,” Steve said, (y/n) gave a warm smile, “Ever since we were 9…” He could see her cheeks and eyes light up.

“I’m happy we told each other,” (y/n) said, “Um Steve?” Steve turned to look at her. What he saw was her narrowing her eyes at him, and then tapping her foot, “Are we dating? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?” she asked nervously.

Steve blinked, the idea that his wish of being her official boyfriend closer to reality. He tightened her hand in hers before nodding.

“Do you want to my girlfriend, (y/n)?”

She nodded, a wide smile on her gloss covered lips. Steve felt his heart stop for a second as she answered, “Yeah…Yeah I do…” 

She rested her head back on his shoulder, and it just felt so right. Steve felt like she was his soulmate at this moment.

A funny thought crossed his mind.

“Everyone is going to be all I knew it,” she laughed, agreeing with him before looking back at him.

Steve honestly had never thought about kissing her all night, not until right now. They were just so close, and when he leaned in and peck her lips, it felt so natural. 

(y/n) blushed so much, she resembled a tomato and Steve was so sure he looked the exact same way when he leaned away from the short kiss. 

They were silent now, her leaning her head on his shoulder and awaiting for their ride to show up, so their story could continue on tomorrow, and then the next day. Steve was high on love right now, and he never wanted to come down.

But…

That only lasted for a few weeks, because (y/n) moved away the start of the New Year. Her father had gotten a job opportunity in New York, and after many discussions with his wife…he decided to take it.

Steve remembered crying, yeah he cried, when his mom told him the news. She had told him that they would try to visit, try to keep him and (y/n) together, but he knew it would be hard. He had to say good bye, good bye to their relationship, and good-bye to his first love.

It was the hardest thing a 14 year old like himself had to do. 

Before she left, Steve and her stood there in front of her car for the longest time, just hugging each other, not knowing if they were ever going to see each other again.

It was the first time Steve ever felt heartbreak, and as he watched her car drive off, (y/n) waving sadly at him from the back window, he told himself he would never go through one ever again.

Even years later, Steve can’t bare to look at that same tree where he had kissed (y/n) for the first time without feeling a light sting in his heart.


	6. Five Tickets (Steve Harrington x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve couldn’t pass up a chance to be able to kiss you, even if there is a price.

The Hawkins end of the school year fair was just around the corner, and there was already sign ups for the different types of booths looking for volunteers during lunch. 

There were signs for different types of games like pop the balloon, milk can toss, bottle ring, milk bottle toss…the normal games you would find at a carnival or fair mostly. There were going to be many food vendors as well, and they were working on getting at least one ride. If not, there would be a huge dance floor where students could dance all night long, or at least till it closes.

Everyone was invited, but it was mostly just kids and teenagers showed up while their parents had a quiet night at home.

Steve wasn’t interested in going this year, but when he learned that the kids were going to go he felt an urge to go and make sure they stay safe. He couldn’t help, not after everything that happened, somebody needed to keep an eye on them and make they don’t do anything stupid.

But, there was also another reason why he wanted- no needed to go- and that was because you were going to be there. Although, you weren’t going to be there to hang out and have fun, no you were there working at one of the booths, and not a game booth…it was a kissing booth. Yeah, that one booth where you would be kissing other people.

You seemed so excited too when you sat down next to him during lunch on that fateful day. Steve turned to you, about to ask what was making you so excited until he noticed heart-shaped name tag you set down in the middle of them all. It was Nancy, sitting in front of you, who reached out first to grab and examine it.

It took her only a second before she laughed, “(y/n)? You signed up for the kissing booth?” she asked, handing you the name tag back. Steve felt his heart drop suddenly, and the fork of food he held stopped midway to his mouth. You smiled and nodded, eager.

“Yeah! My grade isn’t doing too well- so my teacher said if I volunteered for one of the booths she would give me extra credit,” you explained, “And this one was the only one open,” Steve reached out and took the name tag from you.

“You’re seriously going to kiss random people for extra credit?” Steve asked, fingers tracing your written name. You nodded as if it was nothing.

“It’s just a peck on the lips, if anyone gets too handsy I’m allowed to shove them away and tell on them to get them kicked out,” you replied. Steve still frowned, not liking the idea of other people kissing you, or even getting that close to you. Steve handed you back the nametag, not before noticing Nancy and Jonathan giving each other a knowing look.

Steve ignored them.

It honestly shouldn’t be bothering him this much. It wasn’t like you two were dating or anything, it shouldn’t matter who you kiss or how many people you will be kissing- but he couldn’t help but feel a sting in his heart that you will be kissing a lot of people, and not him.

He’s known you since his sophomore year of high school, and you two instantly hit it off as friends. Although you didn’t hang out much, Steve always knew you were up to talk late at night or to even see a movie with him. And ever since you two banded together to help your brother Dustin with his demodog problem, you two have been much, much closer to the point where you had a sleepover at his house.

Steve liked you, as a friend. At least that’s what he made himself believe. The feeling he had for you was always underlying, and if it surfaced he would quickly push it away. You were his friend, a very close friend, nothing more. 

Then again, when he saw you drunkenly making out with this guy from his math class at a party two weeks ago, he did punch him for taking advantage of you and took you home. You were too drunk to even really remember, and so was the other guy. 

Or another time when you started to spend a lot of time with one of basket ball teammates he got really, really jealous. He never voiced it though, just let it happen thinking it was because he didn’t want a guy like that with you. He never considered the fact that he wanted to be that guy, the one you showed interest in, the one you liked because he really, really liked you.

Everyone else could clearly see it, the way his eyes would linger on you when he’s spaced out, or how he somehow would bring you up in conversation. The way he acted if you were becoming smitten with someone else. Hell, even Dustin, your younger brother could tell that he clearly had a thing for his sibling. 

Everyone except you both of course.

The fair was barely beginning, the moment he entered with the kids was the moment they ran off into one direction, ready to play silly games and win silly stuffed animals.

It didn’t take Steve too long to find Nancy and Jonathan, who were both working at the photo op booth. There were props for each picture like silly hats and sunglasses and things like that. He approached Nancy first, noticing Jonathan inside of the booth working the camera.

“Where are the kids? I thought you were their babysitter again?” Nancy asked with a small smirk. Steve shook his head and smiled.

“They disappeared the moment they got their tickets,” he shrugged, Nancy laughed as she took tickets from other students and sent them into the booth. 

“You know…” Nancy motioned her head towards a booth that was lit up with pink lights, “(y/n) is right over there…they could use your company,” Nancy’s voice trailed off. Steve felt his cheeks heat up as his eyes went to yours.

You stood there, the giant heart name tag on your sweater, and giant smile on your face before you leaned in to peck someone on the lips. Steve felt himself tense up, and his frown deepen.

Nancy noticed and rolled her eyes.

“Go over there, Steve, it’s only 5 tickets,” Steve turned to her with wide eyes.

“What makes you think I want-”

“Oh it’s so obvious- so, so obvious,” she took more tickets from another group of kids, Steve’s jaw dropped slightly and he was about to speak when he was cut of when Mike, Will, Dustin, Max, Lucas, and El showed up, baring tickets.

“Think we get a freebie for a photo?” Dustin asked, while the rest smiled in hopes of Nancy saying yes.Nancy scoffed.

“No- pay up,” she held her hand out and Mike rolled his eyes slightly.

“Just give her the tickets, Dustin,” Mike said, Dustin sighed and handed over his 5 tickets.

“Thank you!” she set them down in the box and pointed them on their way and turned back to Steve.

“The line is getting pretty long over there,” she said after glancing, “They might go on break soon- so you might lose your chance-” Steve waved his hand.

“Nancy- Nancy- I don’t like (y/n) that way and also- I don’t even have any tickets,” he held out both hands. Nancy scoffed again like he was one of the kids.

“You’re impossible Steve, here just-” she looked around before handing him 5 tickets from the box Dustin just handed to her, “Just do it…”

Steve stared at them for a moment, before his eyes wandered back to you. Ironically, you had already been looking at him, a small smile grew on your lips and you slowly turned away to look at the next person in line. Steve felt something suddenly open up inside of him, and he smiled. 

He looked back to the tickets that she now shook in her hand giving him a ‘I know you want to’ look. Steve let out a laugh, it shouldn’t surprise him how well Nancy knew him. So, he took the tickets, and ran off with a small ‘thanks’.

“Don’t thank me just yet!” Nancy called after before laughing. 

Steve jogged up to the semi-long line, hoping and praying that you wouldn’t be going off your shift the moment he got to you. 

His nerves were acting up like never before. He hadn’t remembered ever truly feeling this nervous about kissing the person he was smitten with, he was usually always so confident, but when it came to you- it was like he couldn’t find it at all. He was surprised he even stayed in line, but god dammit his heart would not stop beating to fast.

The line grew shorter in what felt like hours, and soon, the person before him moved away and there you were. A warm smile on your lips, and a sort of light in your eyes that made Steve frozen in his spot.

His breath hitched as his feet moved toward you, “Hi…”

You smiled nervously.

“Hi…” Steve held up the five tickets, and put them into the jar. When he looked back to you, he suddenly felt this fear that this would somehow ruin your friendship, that he would fall into so much more love with you and you wouldn’t feel the same. That thought scared him, but when you reached forward, resting your hand on the back of his neck and beginning to lean in, his worries went away in a second.

Your noses touch and a for a brief second your eyes wandered down to his lips.

Finally, your eyes fluttered shut as your lips touched his, and Steve’s did too. His lips moved against yours in an experience motion. You hummed against him, beginning to move yours too.

It seemed that you both had forgotten that this kissing booth met a peck on the lips and not the deep kiss you and Steve were currently having. You both were too caught up in it to even realize it, Steve especially because wow you were a good kisser.

If it wasn’t for the grumbles from the people coming behind him, and your other kissing booth partner clearing their throat, you might of continued it. You pulled away first, keeping your hand resting on his cheek and small smile on your lips.

Steve was out of breath, and felt like he was floating right now. Your eyes still lingered on one another, and the tension that was just released between you two was completely obvious. 

Your partner rolled their eyes before smirking and crossing their arms, “I think you had enough kissing for today (y/n)…” You turned your head to look at them, cheeks blushing a bright pink.

Steve kept his eyes on you, before you turned to him and said, “I’ll be right back…wait for me…”

And Steve did wait, standing on the side of the booth with a large smile on his lips that he would have after he kissed you every time in the future. His eyes wandered around, landing on Nancy who had two thumbs up. He let out a laugh and waved her off.

You returned, the name tag gone and your cheeks flustered. Steve chuckled, and reached down, entangling your hands together.

“Let’s get out of here,” was all he said when he began to pull you through the large crowd.

Steve reminded himself as you climbed into the passenger seat of his car, that he should really thank Nancy again for letting him borrow those five tickets. Or maybe he should thank Dustin, since they were his tickets.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @masterkenobi !


End file.
